Vengeance Remastered
by FreakyGamer123890
Summary: Death, something we all must embrace somewhere in life, whether it by nature, choice, or force, it comes. But if blood of a person fell on your hands, would you take back what you stole from them, would you risk it all, to make it right?


**Hello once again VGC Fan Fictioneeirs, it's me FreakyGamer here to bring you my first Fan Fiction Vengeance to a remastered version. Some of you might think why, you didn't finish Vengeance anyway, and great more shit (I'm inexperienced ok!), but these versions will describe more and have a deeper story (which I had to do to continue the story because I accidentally left some important stuff out). So sorry for those (few (and I mean few)) who are pissed because they have to wait for me to catch up with the normal version, but I found it annoying to read the shit I thought was good (In my head). So while Ya wait, read some other fan fictions that made me realize that my story went south because of how high their quality of writing was compared to mine (The New Guy, Crossings, all of MadMax fan fictions and Thxs Noob). But anyway, here ya go, VG Cats Vengeance (Remastered)**

Death, something we all must embrace somewhere in life, whether it by nature, choice, or force, it comes. But if blood of a person fell on your hands, would you take back what you stole from them, would you risk it all, to make it right?

**Vengeance**

The quite air, filling the dim lit room, the only shine of light coming from the gap between the curtains. The peace then broken by the sound of an alarm, to only be silenced by a furry pink hand hitting the snooze, a groan followed the silence of the alarm. What was the groan for you ask? Well it's the pink cat most dreaded day of the week, for the fun of a Friday Night, the pain of the Saturday morning and the peace of a Sunday afternoon, all in the past, for today, was Monday, the start of the working week. The cat lied up in her bed rubbing her eyes to remove the sleepy they held after the peaceful rest. She got up and walked to the set of clothes set for today, once dressed she realized something,

"It's quite, too quiet" Aeris said walking out of her room to realize, it's 8am, and no noise from a rage quit, and no fire from an attempted breakfast of bacon and eggs, it was for once, a peaceful morning. A smile came across her face as she thought that the apartment was to herself this morning for once, but was ruined when what was missing, found its way back.

"FUCKING CAMING WHORES!" came from Leo's room as Aerises smile faded away. The thought of a peaceful morning, was nothing but a tease from Karma.

"Every morning" Aeris said as she gave up the idea of a cooked breakfast just so she wouldn't have to deal with Leo this morning, "_I can still classify it as a quite morning as long as I don't see him_" she thought walking off to grab her wallet and keys, "Going to work! You should get ready for your job too!" she said as she walked out of the door.

With the door shut Leo emerged from his room to raid the fridge for breakfast. As he walked towards the fridge he caught a glimpse of the microwave clock, "SHIT I GOING TO BE LATE!" He yelled forgetting about breakfast as he ran into his room coming back out in a GameStop uniform on and his wallet in hand, "Can't lose this job!" He yelled at himself running towards the door "I can't lose this job!"

**At Aerises Job (6:05****pm)**

Aeris stood behind the counter, waiting, "_I should have been off five minutes ago_" she thought to herself as she waited for the customer to make up his mind.

"I'll take the… No, no not that… Oh, how about the… no that won't do"

"_The__ customer had been in line for more than 10 minutes_" Aeris thought to herself, still waiting_, "he couldn't have used that time to figure out what the hell he wanted_", you see, Aeris was one who believed that if someone was in line for more than five minutes, and can't make up their mind once they get to the front counter, she should be legally able to bring them towards the face of death, "_AND AT A FUCKING STAR BUCKS! They only sell coffee and a few cakes, there isn't much variety in that!_" anger started to dwell in the line.

"Hurry up!" On guy in line yelled which started a revolt against this guy

"Hey, I don't give a rat's ass about any of you people" The man in the front of the line said, "and I take as long as I fucking want!" As he said that parents blocked their kids ears trying to prevent them from hearing what he had just said.

"This is a public area" one mother of two boys said, "You can't just use language like that". They all started to argue which didn't speed the man up any more. Once the argument died down, the man looked back to the menu.

"Great because of all you're bitching I can't remember what I wanted" as soon as the man had said that Aeris grabbed the man's shirt collar and moved her face closer to his,

"Look, I was supposed to be off five minutes ago," Aeris explained in a calm but threatening tone towards the trembling man, "and I can't leave until all of the people in line finish ordering, so could you please place your order," Aeris finished letting go of the man with a smile on her face.

**5 Minutes Later (6:15pm)**

"I'M WHAT!" Aeris yelled to her manager still trying to process what he just said

"Look, Aeris, you can't do that to people, this guy could press charges against us for what you did to him"

"He deserved it!"

"Whether he deserved it or not is not my concern, it wasn't self-defense for you and this guy could sue us for this, I'm sorry Aeris"

"But…"

"I said you're fired!" The manager yelled pointing towards the exit

"Fuck you asshole" Aeris said as she stuck the figure up towards the man and walked out the café

**Leo's Job (6:05)**

"_Finally, closing time_" Leo said to himself locking up the store, "_Now I can finally get home and game_". He went then to walk to the apartment, before stopped by the sound of a man.

"Hey, hey cat!" The strange voice said as Leo looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Hello?" the grey cat said with still no knowledge of where this mysterious voice came from

"Hey cat!" As the voice said this Leo turned to see a black figure sitting against a street light. "Spare change for a war veteran?" the voiced said luring Leo over to him.

"Here, this is all the change I got" Leo said dropping a couple of coins on the ground.

"Bless your kind heart sir" the voice said, Leo turned to walk away before the man placed his hand on the cats shoulder making him jump, "I just have one more question before you leave sir," the man said with a smile on his face but the jumper he was wearing covering his eyes.

"Okay… What is it?"

"Might I ask where the good people like you in this town stay?"

"You mean where I live?" Leo asked with a confused look coming across his face

"Just so I can find out where kind people like you are"

Leo being the gullible idiot he is he told the man his apartment complex address, "Hey and if you ever need a place to stay, just come to our apartment, its number 28"

"Thank you kind sir" the man replied "thank you…" The man continued to say as he walked off onto the streets.

"_He seemed nice_" Leo thought to himself as he continued his walk to the apartment.

**GOD I HATED WRITING THAT ENDING! BUT I HAD TO! AGHHHHH! (Looks towards the readers realizing they were up to here), Uhh…, hi? But seriously sorry about the ending and if it feels like it was rushed, just was a pain to write (The people who read the original version (now deleted) might know who this hooded man is)) But anyway, thanks for reading the first remastered chapter of Vengeance. Please tell me how I did in the reviews (Doesn't really tell me if you enjoyed from the trafficked stats) and follow if you want to be the first to know of new chapters and sorry for the VERY large gap between my last real update of my old story, but I promise ill speed up with my updates and the chapters will just get better. Cya next update readers**

**-FreakyGamer123890**


End file.
